Face To Face
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 PART A&B UP NOW!**B/V romance set on Namek,Bulma is captured by Freeza's men and taken to be questioned,along the way she is hurt so they put her in a Regen-Tank...but whose there with heeer?!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody, It's me TheShinonbiyoru-and I'm doing yet another ficcy- yaaah!Now then some of you MIGHT know me from 'Vegeta and Family interviews' (remember to read and ask questions please I need new material to work with.)But neways I'll let you guys get ready to go on this new fic- chappie 1 will be short but I'm almost finished number 2 anyways so that'll be up-give your opinions please. Anyways I'll give you some info on the fic: It's a comedy/Romance It's set when Bulma and Vegeta are on Namek but it's a bit different, Bulma is left alone with a D-Ball(Dragon Ball) and she is seen by some of Freeza's henchmen (yeah I know its along the same plot as the original but wait a minute and I tell you the difference,okey dokey?)unfortunately Bulma DOESN'T escape them and is taken along for questioning about the location of the other D-Balls-she gets manhandled by the guards and is put in a Regen-tank to recover, it starts from there...well go on and read it already!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Face to Face with destiny  
  
Within the compound of Lord Freeza's ship there is a dimly lit room labelled 'medi-lab' four Regen-tank stand there, two empty while the other two are occupied. One of the occupants is Bulma Briefs of Chikyuu. She is left unguarded for the moment as Lord Freeza has called a meeting of which all should attend-well all except the medical staff as they were doing their routine checks around the ship. Bulma lay asleep in her confinement as her dials slowly tick by like an endless clock, soon she will be ready and fully healed for questioning.  
  
Bulma's eyes opened slowly as if waking from some distant dreamland, she wriggled her arms and legs slightly and watched her hair float gently above her head, she frowned in confusion and closed her Aqua-blue eyes in concentration to remember the last few events that led to her ending up in this water-filled tube. She remembered the two guards finding her and roughly dragging her and the Dragonball up into the air with them-she fought fiercely but they were far too strong for her. Then she was knocked out-she retained wounds and battle scars from her fight in the sky, she assumed that's why she was in a healing tank now, she sighed into the breathing tube and decided to wait for whatever was to come, she hoped that she could stall for time to think up a plan of escape, but considering she was in Freeza's space ship she didn't know how she would ever be able to escape. Bulma reopened her eyes to harsh reality and she suddenly noticed something that she hadn't on awakening-someone else was there with her, she turned her head to the left and was confronted with-Vegeta! She struggled to breathe as panic flared within her, she shot backwards gently bumping against the glass surrounding her-What is he doing here? She blinked in confusion as she noticed he was in the same state as she was, a mask adorned his face to let air be pumped into his lungs as his whole body was submerged by this watery-fluid, his spiky black hair was still upright even in the water, he appeared to be sleeping and she thanked Kami for that small blessing.  
  
Bulma decided as Vegeta was asleep this might be the best chance to look around to get to know whereabouts she was. There were a few desks scattered around the room with odd looking devices on them and one looking like a microscope, she carefully swirled around to take a look backwards she found herself staring at a sign with foreign writing on it-she squinted to read it but found little or nothing that she could understand-obviously these people did not speak galactic or Namek. She swirled back round towards a door towards her far left. She saw a light by the door turn green- the universal sign that could only mean one thing-it was opening! Bulma shut her eyes tightly and pretended to be still asleep, she carefully opened her eyes a fraction the blue glare of her eyes was hidden by her long lashes as she saw a medium sized brown lizard-type man inch into the room-it was odd seeing a creature like this adorned in some sort of Doctor's attire, she suppressed a hysterical giggle. Bulma thought it best to stay quiet and not draw attention to herself as the Lizard man walked past her tube and to a table on the far side of the lab-she watched him as he withdrew from a drawer several pieces of paper-like objects and scuttled back towards where he came from, she shut her eyes in relief as the lizard departed only taking a brief glance at the dials on the side of each occupied pod-nodding before he left the room. Bulma opened her eyes slowly and let the flood of relief course through her veins she turned her head and was met by two coal black eyes filled with rage and confusion...Vegeta was awake.  
  
Vegeta awoke as the Medi lab's main doctor left the room and the light by the door turned red signalling the door was locked, Ah so that Bastard Zarbon brought me here-Hmph! Well, we shall soon see who is stronger once I get out of here-I feel as if I am fully recovered so I can leave...with the Dragon balls of course! He shut his eyes and suppressed a maniacal laugh, something then caught his attention, a blue swirling of some sort was to his right, he turned his head slowly to see what it was and there she was, the woman from Chikyuu, he remembered that there had been two members that had came with her also from Earth and he frowned slightly-she was brought here too...but for what purpose? He knew that her and her stupid friends had came to Namek in search of the Dragon balls too but why was she here and her friends weren't? Could she have had a Dragon ball? His brow creased further as he was once again reminded of why he was here in the first place-the Dragon Balls. Anger flowed through him, his arms bulged as his muscled tensed-he needed to get out of here and find those Dragon balls! He couldn't power up for all of the guards and even Freeza had scouters on. God-Dammit! Why cant things just be simple for once in my life? Ah well the challenge might be rewarding I guess...he grinned evilly.  
  
Bulma on the other hand was shaking with fear and trepidation, what was going to happen to her? If Vegeta was awake then that automatically meant trouble, even with all these guards around she knew she had to get out of here-and soon! She whizzed around in her tube sloshing about in the water as Vegetta looked at her once again, his heartless-soul piercing eyes became suddenly amused as she fruitlessly began to make a small whirlpool in her tank looking haunted and afraid, he then became angry at her-she was making too much fuss! If she kept this up for much longer the machine that monitored the tanks would notify the doctors of the 'patients' awakening. Bulma began to pant as she ran out of breath from fighting against the water-it was hopeless, her eyes once again met with Vegeta's and he raised his hand towards her in an evil gesture, he made it quite clear to her that she should shut up and stay still as he signalled towards the machine that was monitoring them and made a cut-throat gesture she automatically understood: Shut up or you will die...simple enough.  
  
In the recesses of Freeza's ship the meeting ended and everyone went back to work, Freeza sat back in his tall flying-chair, with a goblet of purple wine swishing about in his hand lazily, he smirked evilly as he glanced at his marvellous hoard of...Dragon-balls. He had stolen some of Vegeta while one other came from the Blue-haired woman now occupying another regen-tank as Vegetta already had taken up one's space. Freeza chuckled to himself as he imagined what the Monkey-prince would be like once he awakened-cold, afraid, confused and really, really pissed off! Freeza knew of course that the little Prince would be no match for him and relished in the thought of telling him just that once he awakened. Now for the woman, apparently earthling even though her colouring would state differently, he knew that she must have some way of knowing the whereabouts of the other Dragonball but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was doing on Namek alone and vulnerable-a pleasant ripple ran down his back as he thought of that sentence...alone and vulnerable...oh yes he would have fun along the way with this questioning routine. It was all a matter of waiting............  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ah well chappie one is done, I know it was short but hey it's a start isn't it? There will be more to come of course. That took awhile to do/think about but anyways see you on the next chapter!BIIIG thanks go to Kalo and Marco for giving me a much needed kick up the butt to get going on a new story-thanks fella's. Please,Please,Please tell me how you think the story is doing and I should hope to get another 2 chappies up during the week, ah well catcha later peeps! ^_^* **Next time on Face to Face:Bulma and Vegeta escape!How will they escape from Freeza's heavilly-guarded ship?And-Uh oh will Freeza get angry?Is the pope catholic?Is my real name Katania Ella Morri?And will Kalo get off my bloody PS2 and buy his OWN?!All the questions WILL be answered next time on Face to Face!**And remember R&R!I plan to get another few fics up Ive been writing PLUS 'Why Cloud went mad' shall be RE-posted-I know lotsa people loved that,PLUS,PLUS if you would like to join the 'Shinon's mailing list' for furthur info and updates and fics being produced please email me and say so-okay?Well then goodbye for now! XxShinonxX 


	2. Chapter 2:Shit Before The Shovel Part A

Hiya all! It's TheShinonbiyoru here once again with yet another...UPDATE! ^_^* So here's Chappie 2 for all you people out there that have started reading the fic-didn't want to keep you too long did I? Just enough chappies to get yah well and truly hooked! Thanks for reviewing guys! (Special thanks are at the bottom of this Chappie) *** Disclaimer: WHAT are you CRAZY? YOU actually think I, Katania, the poorest personage in half of the UK writes this for real? Nah, that's Mr. Akira Toriyama. Never met the bloke personally but give him my thanks for making DB/DBZ/DBGT! God knows I couldn't do without it. Now then...Sod off and read my sad imitation of a brilliant mind's work! (Gomen- sa to Akira if he is reading-I'm gonna totally cock this up now ok?) *** And thank you VERY much to my very special beta-lady...Shikerou or Crash Overload as she's known! Thank you for saving my work from my crappy mistakes (it's really Marco's fault)! Marco: Huh? Kat: Noooothing! Marco: ...Baka... Kalo: I'm just popping upstairs ok? Kat: My PS2's up there (suspiciously)...KALO GET HERE NOW! (Runs upstairs) Marco: (Slicks back his black hair) Um...on with the fic? Oh, just sod off... ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------  
  
LAST time on Face to Face: **Bulma ends up in Frieza's ship inside a regen-tank awaiting questioning from the alien-tyrant while she's there she encounters our bud, Vegeta**Vegeta shuts Bulma up as he tries to figure out an escape plan without alerting Frieza in the process!**Frieza gets ready to question Bulma and reprimand Vegeta...corporal punishment? Is he THAT sick?! HELL YEAH! **  
  
Chapter 2: Shit before the shovel?  
  
  
  
Bulma looked worried as Vegeta glared at her angrily; satisfied that he had silenced the little wench he turned to the control panel of the Labs computer, now which way best to approach this? Hmmm... He pondered silently his brows furrowing in deep thought. Bulma turned and looked at the computer from her position, she watched as the dials and lights on it switched alternatively to monitor her and Vegeta's condition, Does this mean that Frieza knows we are awake?! She started to panic. Vegeta's tail began to twitch (A/N: He has his tail in this one okay? Make up your own excuses :p) in an irritated way as he felt Bulma's small but noticeable ki level rise a few notches, turning around Vegeta noticed she was looking at the computer as well, he smirked and decided to get out of there...Now!  
  
Bulma was so scared as she floated inside the tube, what am I going to do? First Vegeta and now Frieza! Oh Kami please help me...Bulma silently prayed as her heart began to feel heavy with the weight of what was going on. Vegeta decided that he had had enough and raised his hand grinning evilly, creating a small ki flare on his Index finger, he laughed as Bulma's blue head whipped around to see what he was currently up to. All she saw was this beam coming from Vegeta's finger, I'm...dead..."NOOO!" Bulma cried out flailing her arms in the liquid-filled tube, she saw the beam approach and shut her frightened eyes.  
  
***  
  
Lord Frieza of the Tsuri-jin's one of the strongest in the universe sits bored admiring his Dragonballs until- "Master Frieza! Master Frieza! It's me Zarbon!" said the voices owner addressing himself from the other side of the door. Frieza smirked and commanded, "Open." and the door did just that, Zarbon went sprawling across the floor as he had been lent up against it, "S-Sorry Master Fre-" Zarbon stuttered after he threw his cape from his eyes and was abruptly cut off in mid-grovel. "What is it now Zarbon?! I grow tired of your whining!" Frieza's eyes were piercing as the blue-skinned warrior stood and brushed himself off. "Zarbon thinks he has found the other Dragonballs, Sir! The one that Vegeta hid!" Frieza's eyes widened This is good news... "Where?" Zarbon quivered; "Well...um...he hasn't got it yet but-" he spoke hastily. "What?! Do you mean to say that he found the location of my Dragonball and didn't even bother to pick it up!? Where is he!?!?" Frieza was livid-he was about to become the ultimate being and he had to put up with imbeciles like this? " I-I don't know Sir, he's on his way though-" Zarbon cowered before the enraged Frieza, his eyes shut tight as he awaited some sort of sign.  
  
Frieza sat back down in his chair and contemplated, "Ah well you want a job done I guess you have to do it yourself, Zarbon" he said turning to the still cowering warrior, "Get up off that floor and accompany me to MY Dragonball- NOW! Post a few guards to protect my Dragonball collection." He gestured to the few that were in a huddle at the back of the room. "Not that anyone would be dumb enough to steal them anyway. Now let's go!" Frieza zoomed past Zarbon on his chair while the blue man was left to run hurriedly behind him.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta sent the beam straight through his glass tube and out through the back of Bulma's. Vegeta laughed as he burst through the glass moments after his small ki blast had dissipated, he drew himself up to his full height after ripping the breathing apparatus off of his face, he then swept his feet forward in a proud pose in front of the broken tube, cockily he blew out his sizzling finger, "Two in one-hmph, Not bad!" He suppressed his ki, a technique he had learnt off some of the warriors of Chikyuu while battling Kakarot, So...Maybe humans are good for something...hmmm speaking of humans... He looked at a cowering Bulma, she had removed the breathing mask from her face and sat heavily at the bottom of the rapidly emptying tube struggling for breath, she was staring at the mess that Vegeta had made. That was inches above my head...I could've been dead-a little voice inside her reasoned-wait, if he had wanted me dead then I would have been, this guy doesn't mess around. Bulma shivered then as she brought her gaze from where it was to rest on Vegeta's...pelvis, she blushed embarrassed as she noticed they were both in their underwear, shaking her head to clear her sinful thoughts her eyes quickly moved upwards and stared into coal black ones that seemed to be able to pierce coldly through her soul, she quivered as he reached down towards her and screamed!  
  
Vegeta leapt into the remains of the tube Bulma was in and placed his hand over her mouth, pressing hard until the skin around his hand turned white from lack of blood, Bulma's eyes widened in pain and the beautiful blue was filled with rain-drenched clouds as she struggled not to cry. Vegeta bent down close to her and snarled angrily in one shell-like ear, "Will you be quiet if I let you go? I DO want to leave this place in one piece you know." At Bulma's nod he released her and watched with a satisfied smirk as she began to tentatively rub her lips to get the blood racing back through them once more, as she sat on the floor looking hurt and afraid he suddenly realized what a delectable little creature he had in his midst, despite their current predicament Vegeta was getting more and more aroused as he watched her chest heave through her soaked bra...bra?! Oh yes of course they had to strip them down to place them in the Regen- tanks, he was growing PAINFULLY aware of his own arousal due to his straining wet boxers, luckily Bulma was more preoccupied with her 'bloodless' lips to care at that moment in time.  
  
***  
  
Krillin and Gohan both raced across the sky to reach Guru's house to receive an extra power boost (A/N:Wowwy, I could do with one of them!)Krillin smiled at his small friend flying by the side of him, they hadn't got Dende now, and he had waited at Guru's for Krillin to fetch Gohan. They hadn't been able to persuade Bulma to go with them, and there were 3 very good reasons why:  
  
1. Bulma was not too happy with heights. Sure she didn't mind in her helicopter but to actually see the ground like that...well, it wasn't worth dwelling on for too long.  
  
2. She wanted to finish her work on the new and improved scouter that she was building considering her other bust when she was following the power surge back on Chikyuu when Vegeta first came.  
  
And 3....She would've beaten the crap out of Krillin for dragging her away from her nice capsule house to go 'roughing' it with the guys.  
  
"How long is it now Krillin?" Gohan asked tiredly, he was begging to get sleep, Bulma hadn't let him sleep at the Capsule house saying that 'he was to protect a lady and how could he do that if he was asleep!?' Gohan yawned as Krillin answered him, "Not long now buddy, only a few more...Erm...Miles maybe...Um..." Gohan sighed; it was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly at Bulma as she asked, "Wh-What are you going to do with me? Please don't kill me! I can help you I can!" her lip quivered as Vegeta pulled her roughly out of the now empty Regen-tank. "Well I think I'll take you with me, it seems like a good idea since you can-" He let his eyes lazily crawl across her chest and downwards until they made the same journey back up,"-Help me." Bulma crossed her arms protectively over her chest as her face heated up in anger/embarrassment. "Take me with you?! "She squeaked in fear. "Why of course! I can't have you mouthing off to Frieza about me can I? You might tell him where I am going." Vegeta grinned evilly as he explained in the same voice you do when a five year old has asked if they can go on the biggest ride at the fair and you have to say no because it will make them sick.(A/N: Been there done that...Ugh!) Bulma shivered in fear beneath his gaze. "Actually, you know what, just leave me here, okay? I'll be fi-"But it was too late, Vegeta had added a small amount of pressure to Bulma's neck and she was out cold. "Hmph...Too easy if you ask me-baka onna...Why did I have to get stuck with her?" Vegeta hefted her body onto one of his shoulders and then walked steadily towards the door, he didn't sense any ki signatures anywhere close so he went through, turning the disabled the doors' controls. That should give them something to fiddle with instead of me!  
  
Vegeta frowned as a few ki signatures were closing in. Hmph, he scoffed mentally, that must be the lowlifes taking me and the woman for questioning- but guess what? I'm not gonna be caught! Vegeta slowly powered up and sent a smoke-bomb made from ki down the corridor the 'lowlifes' would soon be rounding and then he took off! Vegeta raced down the many twisty-turny halls and arrived at the main door... Frieza's! Vegeta breathed in a much needed sigh of relief as he found no ki signature belonging to anyone behind the door, so he quickly stopped in front of the control panel and activated the lock code but, "Shit! I cant figure it out! DAMN IT ALL TO HFIL*!" Bulma's eyes began to flutter. "Uh...where am I?" She mumbled dazed and confusedly, until, "Aaahh!!! Get me outta here!! Ge- "She was cut off as a frustrated Vegeta flung her from his shoulder onto the floor quickly smacking his hand on her lips. "Woman! Be quiet! What did I say in the other room?! Now then I'm going to remove my hand because I haven't got the time to deal with incessant noise whilst I'm trying to figure a way to get out of here with my Dragonballs, okay?!" His voice rose and eventually leveled out as he saw the fear in Bulma's eyes. Good, a little fear is healthy! Bulma nodded and forced herself to remain quiet as he released her. "Now then Onna, I'm going to fiddle with this lock alright? And you must stay quiet and still! Is that hard?" Bulma shook her head, angry at his words. I am NOT a child! I am Bulma Briefs of Chikyuu, the brightest and most beautiful woman he could ever hope to meet...Bastard...  
  
***  
  
Frieza and Zarbon flew across the Namekian sky as they searched for the missing Dragonball. "Grrr! Damn that Vegeta! If it wasn't for him and those pesky Namek's resisting to give me the Dragonballs then I would already be the most powerful warrior in the entire universe!" Zarbon remained quiet throughout Frieza's ramblings. He had learnt back when he had first been trained by Frieza that this was a good option and he took it whenever necessary.  
  
"Zarbon! Where did that bastard Zarrlon say the Namekian village, where the Dragonball was near, is?" Zarbon broke free from his silence and answered, "Well he said it was destroyed by Vegeta himself and it was to the North somewhere" I don't see why the little shit didn't get the Dragonball himself! Zarbon growled in annoyance. "Zarbon what's the matter with you?! Focus on the task at hand! We need that Dragonball!"  
  
***  
  
Gohan and Krillin had stopped along the way for a breather on one of the many small islands scattered throughout Namek.  
  
"So how was Bulma when you left her Gohan?" Krillin said, dreading to ask but he felt he had to. "Well," Gohan began wearily, "She wasn't happy." That's the biggest understatement of the year! Krillin sat back against a rock whilst trying to fluff it up, "Aw well, she'll be pleased if we return both with new powers to add to that Dragonball." Yeah you keep thinking that Krillin old buddy-like she is not gonna kick your ass for leaving her alone in a cave! Krillin sighed, why was he the one with a sarcastic brain? Looking to his left he realized that Gohan had fallen asleep. He was just about to wake him but then a soft smile graced his lips. Nah let him sleep, he's been through a lot...Haven't we all. And that was Krillin's last thought before he too joined his friend in the land of slumber.  
  
***  
  
Far to the North of Namek away from Frieza's ship and the two unlikely heroes we see a broken civilization, once home to many Namekians and their children. At the bottom of a small lake near to the village lies an orange sphere, with a closer look we see that amongst all the water-weed and fish, a 5 star Dragonball is lying there, quite out of place along with the water- world. A fish swims close and bumps it gently with it's body. And the Dragonball glows bright orange and from inside we think we can hear crying...a creature crying for the loss of its people...  
  
***  
  
Carry on reading from this point on Chapter 2 B!Sorry we had to put it into 2 pieces but it just wouldnt load properly otherwise! -Shinon- 


	3. Chapter 2:Shit Before The Shovel Part B

Sorry guys I had to put this into 2 sections because it wouldnt load properly otherwise!So here's Chapter 2 B-  
  
***  
  
Back at Frieza's ship we find our Prince and Bulma in a heated squabble "Please let me go-I wont tell anyone ANYTHING! I just want to get out of here to-" Vegeta whipped round from his tinkering with Freeza's locks, "Shut UP woman! I'm TRYING to think here! And I don't need your constant voice annoying me!" Bulma was silenced as Vegeta once more turned his back to her, she looked longingly at the corridor her muscles aching to race down it to safety. "DONT even THINK about it woman! I'd kill you before you set a foot down." Bulma's head whipped up from her reveries to find Vegeta's back STILL to her but the threat was real. She crossed her arms angrily. A few minutes passed and Bulma had gotten...bored.  
  
"What ARE you doing ANYWAY?" Vegeta almost jumped out of his skin, she had been so quiet he had almost forgotten she was there. "I'm TRYING to find a way out and THAT my dear woman is through THIS door" Vegeta gritted his teeth angrily at her next words, "Well you aren't doing a very good job of it!" Bulma grimaced as he turned around and towered over her as he stood right up against her, "And HOW would YOU know?! You're just a stupid woman!" He growled at her and could see that his words affected her because she jumped up and ground out. "I happen to be Bulma Briefs maker of Dino caps and other things wonderful and mechanical-I can fix and sort out ANYTHING!" She puffed her chest in indignation. Vegeta's eyes almost bugged out of his head, he turned his eyes away from those heaving mounds as he snarled, "Oh yeah? Well then see if you can sort out this!" He grabbed her in his eyes and hefted her towards the panel. Bulma eyed up the controls...They were in a different language! Duh Bulma! Her brain yelled at her accusingly, you're on an ALIEN space-ship, what do you expect them to speak? ENGLISH!?  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Cant fix it? Oh this MUST be difficult if even the world famous "Butt-head Briefs" can't even get it right! Step aside worthless female and let a MAN do this." Bulma was shoved aside as he walked towards the panel once more trying all of the lock codes he remembered until one FINALLY worked! "Ladies first, I do believe is the saying?" Vegeta said silkily as the door slid open. Bulma glowered at him." Shit before the shovel." She quipped nicely, now that Bulma knew she was needed she felt a bit braver. "Exactly that's why YOU'RE going in first!" But alas, bravery also has it's downfalls, she found that out as soon as Vegeta had flung her into the room.  
  
The room was quite large, there was a kind of throne thing in the center, no pictures, no wallpaper, only a rather large window at the back and Bulma noted that it could use an interior decorator. The most noticeable thing about it was the fact that it retained 6 glowing orange Dragonballs all huddled together at the back of the room near the window.  
  
***  
  
Frieza's cruel heart raced as he and Zarbon flew closer and closer to the now approaching Namekian village that now lay beaten into the ground. Excellent...soon I shall have my LAST Dragonball and then I shall rule the entire UNIVERSE! Frieza laughed manically as he flew onwards giddily awaiting his last Dragonball that should be in his possession before too long.  
  
Zarbon noticed the sudden change in his Master and purposely sped up to keep pace with him. Well maybe the Master's objectives CAN be met after all-I just hope that things go well with the plan from here on, or else my head may be on the line. Zarbon's reveries broke with the sound of maniacal laughter, Frieza's. Zarbon shuddered inwardly, that sound still made him frightened.  
  
Frieza landed a few feet away from the crushed Namekian village, smirking. The little monkey must have gotten stronger-well he killed Dodoria so I guess he's improved that much. He snorted as Zarbon landed a few feet behind him. "Master Frieza I will go and locate the missing Dragonball." With that the green-haired warrior flew into one of the nearby huts and began to ransack it. Frieza began to get bored and frowned, I don't understand why Zarbon never found the monkey WITH the Dragonball. You'd think he'd want to keep it close to him, just as I once kept him close to me. Malicious thoughts flowed through Frieza's head, as he was reliving memories that were corrupted and cruel until Zarbon shouted out. "Master Frieza! T-The Dragonball is not in the huts but it MAY be somewhere else." Zarbon stuttered as he could see the rage boiling up inside his evil Lord. "Search the river for it then Zarbon, NOW!" Frieza commanded icily. "Y-Yes Lord Frieza, right away Sir!" not taking his chances Zarbon simply hopped into the freezing Namekian water.  
  
Frieza waited while he saw a few bubbles rising from the water into where Zarbon had just hopped, he shook his head in frustration, waiting was not one of Frieza's better traits (A/N:LIKE he has any at ALL!) he impatiently tapped his long fingernails on the arms of his hover-chair. The sky was brighter today almost, Accursed planet it's too hot for my liking...Where is that fool ZARBON!? As if answering him a rush of bubbles were seen floating to the surface of the water-Frieza narrowed his cold eyes towards them as the top of Zarbon's head rose out from the water, then the rest of him. Frieza's eyes narrowed as he threw something up into the air and then caught it again deftly, a...Dragonball.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta smiled as he walked into the room after the had unceremoniously threw Bulma in first. He spotted first the woman sitting dazed on the floor rubbing her head and staring amazed at something in the far corner of the room, he followed her line of vision and saw HIS Dragonballs!  
  
Bulma rubbed her head as a gleeful Vegeta raced across to the back of the room picked up one of the Dragonballs and chuckled darkly to himself as he ran his hand over it's smooth shiny orange surface. Figures I get stuck with a Psycho. Bulma sighed and picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off and started to shiver-the coldness of the room now hit her in full force. Vegeta was far to busy with his new found loves that he forgot about Bulma for a while, until something menacing made his head snap up to glance out of the large window-Freeza!Vegeta began to panic- Freeza's Ki was rapidly approaching the ship,he needed to do something and fast! Just then he had a plan and blasted a hole through the window.  
  
Bulma noticed the change in Vegeta as he began to pick one by one of the Dragonballs up and hurl them out of the window. "What ARE you doing?!" She yelled at him forgetting who he was. "Are you craz-Ah!" She squeaked as the last ball was thrown through the window and he then turned to her, smilling. Bulma started to get very worried as he began approaching her still with a grin on his face.  
  
***  
  
Krillin's eyes snapped open as he heard a sound; the sound was coming from- Gohan? Krillin shuffled over to his smaller friend and he began to frown as the noise amplified, he turned Gohan over gently and realized there was a frog underneath him almost squashed to the ground by the boy's weight, "Oops sorry little fella" the frog glared. "Erm...Girl?" the frog looked satisfied and plumped itself out before hopping off.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened slowly as he felt someone shake him gently whispering, "Hey Gohan, we gotta get going little bud." Krillin. He knew that voice instantly and he arose. Gohan stretched as he stood up. "Well I can honestly say that's the best night's-" he looked up into the blazing Namekian sun, "-Oops! I mean DAY'S sleep, heheh!" Krillin grinned his usual lopsided one and patted his friend on the back affectionately. "Well lil' buddy we need to get going," Gohan nodded and gently powered up just enough to sustain the rest of his flight-the two flew off and didn't even see that they were being watched.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!" Bulma cried as Vegeta picked her up and flew off at top speed with her through the now broken window-in pursuit of the flying Dragonballs. "WOMAN!" That was Vegeta, "YOU SHUT UP NOW OR I WILL END YOUR PITEOUS EXCUSE FOR A LIFE!!!" Bulma jumped almost out of his arms as he yelled in her poor ear. Vegeta noted Bulma's silence now as her small arms came up and held onto the front of his shirt.  
  
Bulma was freezing as she clung onto Vegeta, she shivered involuntarily as another gust of wind blew right through her skimpy attire. Vegeta noticed this and began to feel a little etch of...guilt .He rolled his eyes at himself and powered up just a little to warm Bulma. He noticed her face had now a contented smile on it as she burrowed deeper into the source of warmth, his body.  
  
Bulma's eyes began to get heavy and even as she was in the arms of the enemy she began to drift off to sleep. Vegeta looked down at Bulma's upturned face as she was nestled to his body, her cheeks were flushed and a smile graced her red lips...Lush red lips...Vegeta shook his head-where had that come from?! He scolded himself and a particular PART of himself for thinking such things about a dirty, low-classed, vile-hound of a- *beautiful*- woman...There he went again! "Im going to need therapy after this I just KNOW it!" He shot off into the distance.  
  
***  
  
When Frieza and Zarbon returned the place was in uproar! "WHAT is going ON?!" Frieza bellowed his now good mood spoiled because of all this noise and hassle, one green alien with four eyes mooched up to him and replied, "Sir the prisoners they have escaped and they-" He wasn't allowed to finish as Frieza blasted him. "Grrr! Zarbon come with me" He flew down mazes of corridors, scattering various sniveling aliens in his wake.  
  
Frieza rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and was faced with the recovery room, no door, no Vegeta, no Human female...That could only mean one thing. For once in his life Frieza actually felt panic and fear, fear for his precious...Dragonballs! Frieza raced towards his lair where he had placed his prizes.  
  
***  
  
Krillin and Gohan squealed for joy as they saw Guru's house not to far away from their current position. "Is that it Krillin?" Krillin nodded and sped up in joy, Gohan flew around his happy friend in circles as they neared the big white house. They could already see Dende waving them inside from their current position, it seemed that things were getting better and better all the time!  
  
A lone figure flew closely monitoring them all the time. Not long now... the figure quickly sped up to accommodate the two earthlings new speed, it's eyes gleamed as it took in the large white house and it floated down and hid behind one of Namek's many mountains, biding it's time...The time when it would strike!  
  
***  
  
But on the other side of Namek someone is VERY pissed- "WHERE ARE ALL MY DRAGONBALLS?!SOMEONE'S HEAD IS GOING TO ROLL FOR THIS!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- END! Uh-Oooh so Friezie-Weezie has found out that he no longer HAS the D- Balls? Oh well...he still has 1 though, how is Vegeta going to get THAT one eh? It's a mystery to you AND me! Plus who knew Vegeta had a sense of humor? Hehe. WHO could be stalking Krillin and Gohan? Hmm...Only I know- Mwahaha!Oh and in case you dont know HFIL means Home For Infinite Losers since these guys cant say Hell!  
  
Kat: Anyways keep tuned in kiddos for chapter 3 ALSO available this week(pretending to be a sales-person!)  
  
Kalo: Can I come out now? (Calling from somewhere distant)  
  
Kat: NO!  
  
Marco: C'mon Kat, he's been in there for 3 HOURS and I REALLY need to go!  
  
Kat: Ok, Ok, Ok (Taking off the 13 different locks that adorned the bathroom door) There yah go. Just don't think of using my PS2 again- OK?!  
  
Kalo: ..O-Ok (in shock).  
  
Marco: Thank Kami (walking into the bathroom and viciously slamming it behind him.) Well Buh-Bye for now!!! ShinonXx  
  
  
  
Thanks to all below for reviewing (PLUS anyone I've missed-I don't think I have):  
  
Kandrisa Alston- I'm sure you've found out whether they are naked or not in THIS one my hentai-friend (hehe.)  
  
Not sure yet- Thanks so much for reviewing my likkle ficcy,youve made me happy!  
  
Zam Kenobi- Since I now have a BETA-lady I will be able to save your eyes from hurting due to reading my material, sorry 'bout that! Just so eager to write I guess (Innocent smile.)  
  
NaughtySaiyan23- Thank you VERY much for the EXTRA nice review! It made me feel all happy, lol. I hope it does turn out to be as 'AWESOME' as you think it will.  
  
darkus- Thank you for your productive criticism. I have solved the problem of the no paragraphs, my documents were unable to do them properly on FF.NET for some reason but they are better now...uh I hope ^_^;  
  
Condesa- Thank you very much! I hope it still is a good story after this chappie ^.^  
  
The Flying Pen-Thanks SOOO much for reviewing-I admire your work and hope I can live up to the standards you set (hehe-please don't go getting all big headed remember the compliment is from ME-those of you who know me should be laughing right abooout...Now!)I hate atrocious spellings, too, and I HAVE to correct mine if I see one, it's awful!  
  
Sensation236- Arigatou for reviewing my humble work. As you can see I update a lot and this will remain constant so keep yer peepers peeled! And again BIG thanks to Crash Overload for the Beta-ing and reviewing!  
  
Crash: Well, that's the end of another exciting chapter of Face to Face! Hope you enjoyed it, 'cause it took me forever to fix the mistakes. | | | \/ Review!!! 


End file.
